Caminemos Juntos
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: La batalla contra Tártaros ha terminado ¿Qué marcas ha dejado en Gray Fullbuster? Frente a la tumba de sus padres su mundo parece colapsar, hasta que llega la maga de agua, dispuesta a recoger los pedazos. Historia situada al final de la saga de Tártaros SPOILERS también habrá referencias a Ice Trail. GRUVIA GRUVIA EVERYWHER
1. Tártaros

**Por fin! Mi primer Gruvia! *-***

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, me he tardado mucho en escribirlo**

**Creo que soy muy exigente conmigo sobre cómo lo he escrito, esque dios es mi OTP favorita**

**Gracias por leerlo, y si les gusta o no les gusta déjenme reviews para saberlo :DD**

La pelea contra Tártaros había terminado. Habían ganado. Pero ¿A qué costo? Gray Fullbuster se hacía esa pregunta mientras estaba frente a la tumba de sus padres. Lo que había pasado con Silver era algo que no terminaba de asimilar. Había podido ver de nuevo a su padre, aquél padre que lo había criado con amor siempre junto a su madre. ¿Y qué había hecho Tártaros? Lo convirtió en un esbirro para sus planes, y aún así, su padre vió por él y lo protegió. Y aún sabiendo el sufrimiento de su padre, no fue capaz de acabar con su "vida" aunque el propio Silver se lo pidió, no pudo librarlo de sus cadenas.

Que hijo tan inútil.

Y aún así, había muerto. No lo entendía. Pero estaba agradecido por ello. Su padre al fin descansaba a lado de su madre.

Todo eso daba vueltas por su mente, cuando sintió que alguien se acercó.

-Gray-sama…

-Juvia… ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?

La Loxar estaba claramente deprimida, no estaba energética como siempre y cruzaba sus brazos atrás de su espalda. Gray estaba muy sorprendido, nunca esperó que nadie lo siguiera. Y en ese momento se sentía vulnerable y débil. Era un lado de él que no quería que nadie viera. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella.

-Lo siento mucho Gray-sama… Hay algo que Juvia debe decirle aunque sea desagradable. Juvia fue la que derrotó al Necromance que estaba controlando a su padre…

Shock.

-¿Fuiste tú?

Gray no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, las cosas que no sabía cómo manejar seguían llegando. Pero en ese momento se concentró en la maga de agua que había comenzado a sollozar y a hipar escandalosamente.

-Juvia ya no tiene el derecho de amar a Gray-sama… Juvia mató a su padre…

La chica ya no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas con exagerada rapidez. Y sin embargo fue Gray el que colapsó. Se acercó para sujetarla de su abrigo, y los temblores llegaron a el. Ella había hecho lo que el no pudo. Ella liberó a su padre de sus cadenas a pesar de que no era su responsabilidad si no la de él.

Dejó que se le cayera su fachada de chico cool, dejó que los temblores lo controlaran y se dio permiso para recargarse en ella y desmoronarse.

-Gracias…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su fuerza en las piernas lo abandonara y se viniera abajo, aún sujeto fuertemente a ella. Enterró su rostro en su pecho como un niño pequeño y las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar. Se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que lo abrumaban mientras el dulce aroma de la Loxar le llenaba la cabeza. Que ironía, la chica a la que había rechazado tantas veces, era la única que estaba en con el en ese momento tan caótico en su vida. Recordó brevemente la pelea en la que la conoció y le agradeció a su "yo" pasado por haber salvado a aquella chica que ahora lo mecía suavemente.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había llorado antes de quedarse dormido. Que mal, ahora después de eso le costaría recuperar su imagen, pero por alguna razón eso no le importaba en aquel momento.

Ya estaba despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos, no sabía cómo enfrentar todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero una parte de el también lo hacía porque estaba muy cómodo acurrucado en las piernas de Juvia. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, recordaba cuando hacía eso con su madre y después con Ur. Y la última vez que había pasado por una situación igual, fue cuando conoció a Gildartz después de la muerte de su maestra. Así que se permitió quedarse un rato mas así.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un cielo estrellado hermoso y los ojos de la maga de agua observándolo fijamente, esperando que el se viniera abajo de nuevo.

Pero eso no pasó. Gray no tenía mas ganas de llorar, se sentía un poco vacío, pero nada mas.

-Gray-sama…

-Hey, esto si que ha sido raro verdad…

-Gray-sama, no quiera restarle importancia a lo que Juvia hizo, Juvia está preparada para recibir los reproches de Gray-sama

-Eso no va a pasar, te dije que agradezco lo que hiciste, hiciste lo que yo no pude porque soy débil.

-Gray-sama eso no es verdad…

-Mas que eso, tengo curiosidad sobre cómo supiste que era mi padre, y que aquél Necromance lo controlaba.

-Es porque el olía igual que Gray-sama… Y él se comunicó telepáticamente con Juvia para explicarle del Necromance…

-Ah

No dijeron nada mas y se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas.

-Juvia, deberíamos volver al gremio.

-Sí Gray-sama, Juvia lo seguirá siempre.

-Uhm eso es conveniente sabes, estaba planeando ir a entrenar por un tiempo. Esta experiencia me ha hecho darme cuenta que aún sigo siendo débil, y debo aprender a controlar la magia de Daemon Slayer, y ya sabes, como nuestra magia es compatible… Supongo que podríamos ayudarnos a mejorar. Claro que no es necesario, me iré vayas o no.

Gray estaba nervioso, eso era notable porque hablaba mucho. Sentía que Juvia estaba descubriendo muchas facetas de el en un único día y eso lo fastidiaba un poco. Pero ella ya comprendía mucho de él antes de ese día, porque siempre lo observaba, conocía sus gestos e incluso el ritmo de su voz cuando estaba molesto o alegre. Así que no dudó en aceptar su invitación.

-Por supuesto que Juvia irá con usted Gray-sama

Lo dijo y se colgó rápidamente del brazo del mago de hielo, quien no hizo nada para rechazar o apartar su gesto.

Así comenzaron su regreso a Fairy Tail.


	2. Inicio

**Continuación :DD**

**Escribir esta historia en verdad me hace muy feliz.**

**Espero que les esté gustando.**

**No olviden dejar reviews para que me ayude en la inspiración XD**

Cuando regresaron a Fairy Tail, o mejor dicho el lugar donde antes estaba Fairy Tail, únicamente encontraron a Erza, quien les explicó la decisión del maestro de disolver Fairy Tail.

-Eso no puede ser, Fairy Tail es el hogar de Juvia…

Juvia estaba a punto de llorar cuando Gray puso su mano en su cabeza para revolver su cabello.

-No seas tonta, Fairy Tail no acabará, esto es una forma en que el viejo nos dice que nos tomemos un tiempo para crecer.

-Eso es verdad Juvia- agregó una muy convencida Erza – Es tiempo de que cada uno elija un camino para madurar. Esta batalla contra Tártaros dejó demasiadas heridas, todos necesitamos tiempo para superarlo. Y a final de cuentas no olvides que nosotros somos una familia, sólo será un tiempo para que todos estiremos nuestras alas, después de todo somos hadas ¿No es así?

Gray y Juvia sonrieron

-Eso es verdad Erza-san

-Nos veremos pronto Erza, pronto tendré la fuerza para destruir END

-Oh ya veo, se van juntos, me siento tan orgullosa de que hayas aceptado por fin los sentimientos de Juvia Gray! – Agregó Erza llena de lágrimas mientras "abrazaba" a Gray fuertemente.

-Eh de que rayos hablas, solo nos vamos a entrenar juntos porque nuestra magia es compatible- Dijo Gray, pero nada podía opacar la felicidad que irradiaba Juvia.

Después de eso se despidieron, no sin antes trazar una ruta para su viaje, irían al norte, en busca de lugares fríos cercanos a pequeñas poblaciones, que apoyaran su entrenamiento y que al mismo tiempo les permitiera trabajar de vez en cuando, ya que aunque ambos contaban con considerables ahorros, sabían que en algún momento les haría falta.

No se despidieron de nadie mas, no era un adiós después de todo, y por otro lado, muchos ya les habían tomado la delantera. Mirajane se había marchado con sus hermanos, Lucy había ido tras Natsu en cuanto se enteró que se marchó, Laxus estaba con el raijinshu, Gajeel había robado a Levy del Shadow Gear, todos habían tomado ya sus decisiones, y sólo Erza se había quedado para recibirlos a ellos, pero ella también había elegido qué camino seguir. Y Juvia estaba segura que sus planes incluían a cierto chico peliazul.

Pronto llegaron a su primer destino, un pueblo rodeado de un amplio bosque, que tenía problemas con una especie de trolls de madera, que estaban enfermando al bosque que era la fuente de trabajo de la mayor parte de la población.

Fueron a buscar primero un lugar en el que hospedarse primero, su plan original era acampar, pero dadas las condiciones del bosque, provocaba un olor hediondo que no pensaban soportar.

-Gray-sama, Juvia recuerda un lugar para hospedarse cerca de aquí.

-Uhm, ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes?

-Juvia vino una vez a hacer un trabajo en este lugar.

-Ah,

Pronto llegaron a la calle donde Juvia aseguraba que había varios hostales, pero cuando dieron la vuelta se encontraron la calle vacía. Sólo había un local abierto.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Tendrá un par de habitaciones para alquilar?

-Oh vaya, un cliente, no he visto uno en meses- Un anciano se acercó para recibirlos en la recepción, se veía frágil y cansado –Me temo que por el momento sólo queda en buenas condiciones una habitación, pero no se preocupen afortunadamente es la matrimonial.

-¿Eh? (-_-)

-A Juvia no le incomoda para nada Gray-sama, pero si a Gray-sama le molesta Juvia podemos buscar otra opción – Dijo Juvia muy entusiasmada, confiada en que Gray no la privaría de la comodidad de un cuarto de hostal. Gray no estaba seguro de qué hacer, es verdad que solía compartir cuarto con Erza y Lucy, pero Juvia era otra historia, no es que no confiara en ella, pero sería muy raro, Erza y Lucy eran como sus hermanas y Juvia… Pues era Juvia. Sin embargo sabía que no tenían mas opción.

-Ehm está bien, tomaremos la habitación.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación que les señaló el recepcionista después de contarles que la mayoría de negocios quebraron después de que aquel olor invadiera el pueblo, pues los turistas y demás mercaderes dejaron de ir.

-Uhm, bueno, Juvia puedes tomar un baño en lo que voy a investigar con el alcade los requerimientos del trabajo.

-Eso no es necesario Gray-sama a Juvia también le interesa conocer los detalles de la misión y…

-Diablos que intento darte un poco de privacidad-

Gray dijo eso y después azotó la puerta, sabía que había sido grosero pero no encontraba otra forma de decirlo, no quería estar en el cuarto cuando Juvia se bañara, porque eso lo perturbaba de una manera que no comprendía. Ya habían ido en misiones juntos, pero cada quien en su cuarto, y el no había notado la importancia de eso.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, la encontró ordenada y Juvia estaba sentada escribiendo algo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ahh Gray-sama no me dí cuenta que había regresado

La Loxar estaba muy nerviosa y escondió rápidamente el cuadernillo en el que escribía.

-Uhm, vale, ya me han informado los detalles del trabajo, deberíamos apresurarnos para dejar pronto este lugar.

-Claro Gray-sama

La maga de agua estaba claramente decepcionada, ella esperaba poder pasar la noche junto a él, pero era eso precisamente lo que Gray intentaba evitar.

El trabajo de eliminar a los pequeños trolls resultó increíblemente sencillo, sólo un poco tedioso porque eran muchísimos. Sin embargo también resultó rápido por el gran trabajo de Juvia, eso era algo que Gray admiraba mucho de ella, su fortaleza y su habilidad innata con la magia de agua le resultaba encantadora, aunque por supuesto no lo aceptara.

En ella veía una compañera confiable y una maga fuerte.

Sin embargo, y para fortuna de Juvia, no lograron terminar antes del anochecer, lo que los obligó a permanecer esa noche en la habitación.

-Tu puedes dormir en la cama, yo me quedaré en el suelo.

-Gray-sama no puede hacer eso Juvia se sentirá muy culpable si tiene dolores de espalda mañana. Por favor acuéstese al lado de Juvia o si no Juvia tendrá que recibir un catigo de Gray-sama- Añadió la peliazul que ya estaba vestida con su pijama, algo muy discreto y cómodo.

-Ehh no digas estupideces, mejor ya acuéstate.

Gray acomodó sus cosas para dormir en el suelo, mientras que Juvia se recostó en la orilla de la cama del lado en el que estaba acostado Gray. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, como si intentaran dormir, sin embargo el chico daba vueltas a las situaciones que habían pasado desde que dejaron Magnolia.

-Gray-sama, ¿Juvia puede hacerle una pregunta?

-Uhm, supongo que sí, a menos que salgas con tus cosas raras de castigos (-_-)

-Juvia quiere saber cómo es tener una mamá y un papá, Juvia siempre fue huérfana y no sabe acerca de cómo es una familia normal, porque aún ahora que Juvia tiene a Fairy Tail, desconoce como son las padres.

La pregunta a Gray lo tomó muy desprevenido, estaba preparado para cosas preguntas acosadoras o extrañas, pero la pregunta de la chica se salió de sus ideas, y debía admitir que ella había sonado extrañamente tierna haciendo esa pregunta, se la podía imaginar envuelta y sujetando fuertemente las mantas mientras hacía una expresión infantil.

-Tener una familia es como beber chocolate caliente, mi madre era un mujer cálida y divertida, mientras que mi padre era un hombre paciente y confiable, ambos me enseñaban todo lo que yo quería saber sobre el mundo…

Era la primera vez que Gray le contaba a alguien mas aparte de Ur sobre sus padres, porque eran recuerdos dolorosos que prefería guardar para el. Sin embargo en ese momento fue natural, no le causa incomodidad ni angustia.

-A Juvia le hubiera gustado conocer a la mamá de Gray-sama

-Eh, supongo que le habrías caído bien, ella era una mujer fuerte, y le gustaban las personas fuertes

-Jejeje

-¿Ahora de qué te ríes?

-Gray-sama acaba de decir que Juvia es una mujer fuerte (/)

-Tonta, nunca he dicho que no lo seas

-Pero a Juvia le hace feliz que Gray-sama le diga cumplidos, aunque sea indirectamente.

-(-_-)

-Juvia está muy feliz de que Gray-sama comparta esos recuerdos con Juvia. Juvia le está muy agradecida Gray-sama.

-Mejor ya duérmete

-Jejeje, está bien, que descanse Gray-sama

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Me da tanta ternura Juvia, que quería que Gray lo notara más *-***

**El siguiente será un pequeño capítulo sobre Natsu y Lucy durante el time skip, será muy cortito, y cursi.**

**Espérenlo! :DD**


	3. Lucky Lucy

**Este capítulo es sobre Lucy y Natsu**

**Es muy corto, no estaba segura si adjuntarlo a esta historia, pero quería mencionarlos**

**aunque sea en un capítulo.**

**El siguiente capítulo regresamos al Gruvia :DD**

Lucy llevaba un par de meses viajando sola de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes de conocer a Natsu. Y aunque estaba aprovechando para entrenar, también estaba intentando seguirle la pista al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Llegó a un pueblo rico en flora, parecía que acababa de celebrar un festival.

Se apresuró a ir a buscar al alcalde del pueblo para preguntar por algún trabajo que pudiera hacer. Era lo que había hecho desde que salió de Magnolia, los ahorros que tenía eran muy escasos, pero Erza había sentido pena por ella y le había prestado un poco para que pudiera sobrevivir mas tiempo, sin embargo tuvo que apresurarse a trabajar para poder mantenerse y saldar su deuda.

Al llegar se encontró con mucha gente que iban al centro del pueblo, así que abordó a una señora.

-Disculpe ¿A dónde se dirigen todos?

-Oh señorita, lo que sucede es que recientemente se celebró el festival anual del pueblo, y un mago de fuego nos ayudó con la decoración de la plaza, él hizo algo muy especial y hermoso, y prometió que duraría un par de días, así que todos nos dirigimos a admirar su trabajo.

Un mago de fuego. Natsu. Natsu había estado allí. El corazón de Lucy latió fuertemente.

-¿De casualidad lo acompañaba un gato azul? ¿Hace mucho que se marchó?

-Oh ahora que lo menciona es verdad, un gato azul que volaba lo acompañaba. Se marchó hace 2 días.

-Gracias señora!

Lucy corrió hacia el centro del pueblo, quería ver lo que Natsu hizo para tener al pueblo tan maravillado, después investigaría hacia dónde fue.

Pero nada podría haberla preparado para lo que encontró.

En el centro de la plaza se alzaba una castillo de fuego, el fuego era de distintas tonalidades, unas mas naranjas, mas rojas, era como ver un atardecer. Pero lo que mas la conmovió fue el mensaje frente a la fachada del castillo. Escrito con una tosca caligrafía de colores rojos hermosos. "Lucky".

Lucky Lucy.

Sabía que era para ella, porque la palabra iba seguida de un par de llaves como las del zodiaco.

Que tonta había sido. Seguir a Natsu, hacerle las cosas mas difíciles.

Si él se había marchado sin ella debía ser por una razón, pero en su momento no lo comprendió.

Él quería crecer y reparar las heridas que la desaparición de Igneel le había dejado. Y ella, como niña pequeña, sólo pudo pensar en su propia soledad.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-Ahora lo entiendo Natsu, yo también haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Regresa sano y salvo por favor.


	4. Frío

**Hola! Lamento si me tardo en actualizar, ando un poco bloqueada con esta historia**

**Espero que les esté gustando, gracias a los que le dieron follow y la mandaron a favoritos!**

**Gracias NoahhChan por tu review! *w***

**Espero te agrade el nuevo capítulo!**

Habían pasado diez días desde que Gray y Juvia dejaron el pueblo de los trolls de madera, y por fin lograron llegar a una zona nevada adecuado para su entrenamiento.

A las faldas de la montaña nevada se encontraba un pequeño pueblo de artesanos, en el que se detuvieron para conseguir insumos y cosas de aseo.

Gray y Juvia entraron a una pequeña cremería en la entrada del pueblo. Compraron un par de quesos y Gray abordó al vendedor.

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe si en la montaña hay algunas cabañas que se puedan usar? ¿O en el pueblo hay algún lugar donde podamos comprar cosas para acampar?

-Oh si joven, en la cima hay unas cabañas que solían ser utilizadas por buscadores de aventura, pero después de un accidente de unos escaladores, ya nadie viene a usarlas.

-Gracias nos vienen perfectas.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cima después de escuchar las advertencias del dueño de la tienda, sobre el tremendo clima y supersticiones antiguas.

-Gray-sama espere por favor, Juvia quiere comprarse un abrigo que vió en un escaparate.

-Uhm? Creí que no te molestaba el frío, debiste mencionarlo antes.

-No es nada de eso Gray-sama, pero el abrigo es muy bonito y Juvia quiere verse bonita.

Agregó la Loxar sonrojándose mucho.

-Tonta, venimos a entrenar.

Pero después de decir eso, Juvia hizo un puchero muy infantil que hizo sentir culpable a Gray, por lo cual la acompañó por el maldito abrigo.

Después de comprar el abrigo que Juvia quería, uno largo de color chocolate que aunque Gray lo negara era muy bonito, comenzaron el viaje cuesta arriba.

Al llegar, de inmediato ubicaron una de las cabañas de las que el viejo les habló, eran muy sencillas, una habitación, con una pequeña sala de estar al lado de un chimenea y una cocina.

-Gray-sama si gusta puede acomodarse en la recámara en lo que Juvia prepara la comida.

-Jo, nada de eso, no creas que soy inútil en la cocina.

Ambos se pusieron a preparar la comida, pues estaban hambrientos. Y Gray se sorprendió sonriendo bastante mientras Juvia hacia un desastre en la pequeña cocina. Fue un momento muy divertido, y le gustaba el ambiente que Juvia creaba.

Decidieron que el entrenamiento comenzaría al día siguiente y se pusieron a acomodar la casa para que fuera mas o menos habitable. Los insumos que habían comprado les durarían una semana y después podrían bajar al pueblo por mas.

Al anochecer prendieron la chimenea y se acomodaron en el pequeño sofá que había. Juvia no dudó en aprovechar para recargarse en el hombro del fuerte mago de hielo.

-Eres tan simple Juvia

Pero ella se había quedado dormida ya y no pasó mucho para que él también se quedara frito.

Sin embargo, mas tarde algo despertó al Fullbuster. Frío. Él, que podía acostarse en la nieve desnudo, de pronto sintió aquello que llevaba años sin sentir. Frío. La sensación lo alarmó demasiado y se apresuró a ubicar la fuente.

Era Juvia, quien estaba acostada en sus piernas. Estaba helada de una manera sumamente antinatural mientras sudaba bastante.

-Eh Juvia! Levántate! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

La alarma era evidente en la voz del chico, pero la peliazul apenas pudo escucharla porque se encontraba hundida en el sopor de la enfermedad misteriosa que la aquejaba.

-Gray-sama… Juvia tiene… mucho… frío

Juvia empezó a tiritar fuertemente en los brazos del petrificado chico de hielo, quien después de un minuto reaccionó y corrió a la habitación por mantas. La envolvió dulcemente en un montón de mantas y después acercó lo mas que pudo el pequeño sofá a la chimenea.

Se fue a la cocina a preparar una sopa caliente que la ayudara a entrar en calor. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

Después de ayudarle a comer la sopa y abrazarla envuelta, se dio cuenta que no mejoraba en lo absoluto.

Pensó en bajarla al pueblo pero afuera hacía una tormenta que no haría nada mas que empeorar las cosas, pensó en bajar él por ayuda o lo que fuera, pero aún bajando en trineo tardaría media hora y otra media hora en regresar, era mucho tiempo, ella no tenía tiempo.

Se puso a recordar cualquier cosa que supiera sobre cómo calentar a alguien tan helado. Y entonces recordó las palabras de su maestra, cuando era pequeño y aún no se acostumbraba al frío.

-Gray debes escuchar, la mejor forma de entrar en calor es con el calor corporal de otra persona, se debe estar cuerpo contra cuerpo para lograr entrar en calor.

"cuerpo contra cuerpo" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

Entendía lo que debía hacer, pero lo aterraba de alguna manera.

Si quería mantener una temperatura decente en Juvia, debía meterse con ella desnudo en las mantas.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Pensaba tardar un poco mas en actualizar, porque sigo un poco bloqueada respecto a la continuación, sin embargo tengo claro el**

**cómo iré desarrollando la historia.**

**Gracias de Nuevo por tu review NoahhChan *W* por tu apoyo trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo :D**

No había tiempo de pensar las cosas, se sentía apaniqueado y si lo pensaba mas, explotaría.

Se acercó al sofá para cargar a Juvia y llevarla a la cama. Ella estaba despierta pero era incapaz de decir nada.

La recostó en la cama suavemente y se libró de las mantas que la envolvían. Se apresuró antes de que su convicción desapareciera. Le quitó las botas largas y los calcetines. Luego se apresuró con el cierre del pantalón negro que llevaba, y al deslizarlo descubrió su par de piernas largas y blancas, era inevitable hacer eso sin rozar su piel, la cual Gray descubrió suave y tersa.

Y fría. Eso lo devolvió a su misión.

Se apresuró con el abrigo que llevaba y cuando llegó a su blusa unas manos heladas lo detuvieron.

-Gray-sama… q-qué hace…

-Te estás muriendo congelada, no hay otra forma ahora mismo, lo siento.

Gray se libró de la blusa de Juvia, y quedaron al descubierto sus delicados hombros, y un par de senos blancos y perfectos. Gray no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la visión, la ropa interior de Juvia era infantil, unas bragas rosas con puntos blancos y un bra a juego. Era tierno. Nada que ver con las cosas que solían encontrar en los cajones de Lucy, que eran prendas de ropa interior que solo ella y dios sabían dónde iban. Eso le pareció en verdad muy cautivador, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Rápidamente se libró de su propia ropa, lo cual no le llevó ni 5 segundos, al igual que a Juvia se dejó la ropa interior y se envolvió junto con ella en las sábanas.

El contacto con ella lo impactó bastante, en verdad estaba muy fría, pero hubo algo mas aparte del frío al contacto. Una calidez en el pecho lo invadió cuando envolvió su cuerpo de forma protectora alrededor del de Juvia, podía sentir sus firmes piernas bajo las suyas, tocó su tersa espalda para envolverla con sus brazos y sentía los suaves senos de Juvia apretados a su torso.

Había visto muchas facetas de Juvia, la fuerte maga contra la que había luchado y la que había luchado a su lado, la chica fantaseosa e infantil, la maga sentimental y coqueta, incluso la mujer fuerte que lo había consolado en su crisis.

Y ahora estaba descubriendo una más, ahora mismo, estaba envuelto con una chica frágil y pequeña que tiritaba constantemente. Una chica que a pesar de su fortaleza, ahora dependía de él.

Poco a poco, los temblores de Juvia fueron cesando y Gray, aunque ya se había adaptado a la temperatura helada de la peliazul, empezó a sentir cómo el calor corporal regresaba al cuerpo de la maga.

Después de una hora, Juvia dejó de tiritar y se quedó dormida con las palmas de la mano en el pecho de Gray.

Mientras tanto, el mago acercó un poco mas el cuerpo de la chica a él, hasta que se quedó dormido inundado por el fresco olor de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, Gray se levantó desde temprano cuando la luz del sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación. Había dormido muy bien. Envuelta aún por su cuerpo, se encontraba la pequeña maga de agua. Su piel se veía como el alabastro.

-¿Juvia? Despierta ehh, ¿Te sientes mejor?

La chica despertó suavemente, había olvidado la mayor parte de la noche anterior, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía su ropa interior y de que estaba rodeada por los brazos de su amado.

-Ahhh Gray-sama que pasó por qué Juvia está así, ahh Gray-sama emborrachó a Juvia? Juvia no necesitaba estar borracha, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ahora Juvia no recuerda nada- La chica se envolvió en la manta mientras lloriqueaba

-Joder de qué hablas, ayer ibas a morir congelada, no tenía opción para regular tu temperatura, así que no te hagas ideas raras.

-Ah… es verdad, Juvia recuerda haber tenido frío…

-Frío? Eras algo mas allá de un hielo. Parece que estás mejor pero aún así debemos bajar al pueblo a buscar un doctor o algo. Así que levántate y vístete.

Gray se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina, quería darle espacio a Juvia para que se vistiera, pero en cuanto ella intentó pararse de la cama, se vino abajo sin motivo.

-Que rayos haces Juvia, no estoy para tus bromas después del susto de ayer…

Pero al no obtener respuesta corrió hacia el lado de la cama del que la chica había caído. Y lo que vió lo espantó de sobremanera. La chica estaba tumbada en el suelo hecha un ovillo sujetando sus piernas.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no entiende, Juvia sólo intentó pararse y un dolor inmenso recorrió las piernas de Juvia.

Gray se acercó para cargarla en brazos y regresarla a la cama mientras ella soltaba lágrimas.

-Juvia esto pinta muy mal, debo bajar al pueblo a buscar ayuda… Iré rápido, te lo prometo.

-Gray-sama… no deje a Juvia sola…

-Ya te lo dije, me apresuraré, no tenemos opción, yo no tengo ni puta idea que está pasando

La voz de Gray se crispó al final de la frase. La situación estaba fuera de su control, Juvia estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer mucho. Se sentía demasiado inútil...

**Espero que les haya gustado! Si les gusta o no, o les gustaría que pase algo, déjenme un review :) **


	6. Hermanos

**Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, la escuela me absorbe :( es del diablo u.u**

**Pero esta vez el capítulo es un poco largo, para compensar :)**

**Tenía dudas sobre cómo continuar, la verdad quería hacer sufrir un poquito más a Gray 8) sobre todo después de lo que etsá pasando en el manga actualmente TT-TT**

**Muchas gracias a Guest por el review, y lo sé, no es bonito lo que le pasa a Juvia pero es que a veces Gray es tan tsundere que consideré que era la forma mas viable de hacerlo entrar en razón D:**

**También gracias Noahh Chan! Tus review son hermosos y siempre me ayudan a continuar!**

**Y en respuesta a las dos, sí, tendremos mas interacción de estos dos en el siguiente capítulo buahaha XD ok ya, mucho parloteo. Les dejo el capítulo :DD espero que les guste *w***

Pareciera que cada que alguien importante para el necesitaba ayuda, el se volvía un incompetente.

Se apresuró en salir, afuera nevaba un poco a pesar de ser un día soleado. Con su magia creó un pequeño trineo para poder bajar mas rápido por la montaña nevada.

No tardó mucho en llegar al pueblo y se apresuró a entrar a una de las tiendas donde habían comprado el día anterior.

-Un doctor! Necesito ayuda!

El chico entró bastante desesperado azotando la puerta, todos en la cremería se quedaron quietos.

-Qué pasa muchacho? Para qué necesitas ayuda? Tu esposa se puso mal? Les dije que esa montaña solo está llena de males!

-Cállese! Ella despertó enferma, necesito subirle ayuda urgentemente no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones!

Gray estaba lo bastante alterado para ni siquiera negar la idea sobre que Juvia era su esposa.

-Aquí en el pueblo sólo tenemos una sanadora, la encuentras a las orillas del pueblo del lado este…

El Fullbuster salió disparado hacia donde le indicó el viejo.

Al llegar al lado este, se encontró una casa con un jardín inmenso de lo que supuso serían plantas medicinales, estaban cubiertas para protegerlas de las tormentas de nieve.

Salió una pequeña anciana que se presentó como la sanadora del pueblo, y el chico le habló de Juvia y los síntomas.

-No me gusta nada como suena eso hijo, será mejor que me lleves con ella pronto.

Gray se apresuró en llevar a la sanadora hacia la cabaña para que pudiera revisar a la peliazul.

-Debo revisar cómo está su piel, para corroborar mis sospechas, ayúdame a quitarle la ropa, supongo que a ella no le importa, después de todo son pareja no es asi?

El chico no estaba seguro sobre cómo reaccionar, probablemente si le decía que sólo eran amigos la señora lo sacara del cuarto, por lo que sólo asintió y se acercó.

La chica estaba despierta pero demasiado mal, sudaba y se retorcía. Al menos ya no estaba fría, pero no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo.

Pronto se apresuró a desnudar de nuevo a la maga, que se había vestido con un camisón, ahora pudo poner mas atención en el cuerpo de la chica, su blanca piel, sus delicados hombros… y pudo distinguir una extraña pulsera en su tobillo izquierdo, pero mientras estaba embobado en el cuerpo de la Loxar, la anciana soltó un grito ahogado.

-Qué pasa?

-Estos hematomas… me temo que es mas grave de lo que pensé

De pronto, el Fullbuster casi se va de espaldas al notar unas pequeñas manchas en toda la piel de la maga.

-Qué carajos pasa anciana? No puedo soportar mas esto! Dime que tiene, qué debo hacer!

-Han estado en contacto con trolles del bosque?

-Si, recientemente fuimos a un trabajo…

-Los pequeños trolls de bosque, en grandes grupos suelen soltar un gas que resulta sumamente nocivo para magos de agua, causa una intoxicación… Me temo que no estoy especializada en enfermedades mágicas.

-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO ANCIANA!

Gray terminó de perder el autocontrol que le quedaba, se levantó de la cama agitado, no quería seguir viendo a su compañera en tan terrible estado siendo el tan inútil para calmar su dolor…

-Hijo… la enfermedad está muy avanzada, cuando se manifiestan los síntomas se cuentan con 50 horas antes de que…

-CALLA! No te atrevas ni a mencionarlo, deja de darme problemas, dime qué carajos puedo hacer!

-En el pueblo que está cerca hacia el sur, vive una sanadora de enfermedades mágicas… pero el pueblo está a dos días de viaje.

Dos días de viaje, eso eran 48 horas… sumando las 12 horas desde que Juvia se había puesto mal… mas el tiempo de regreso…

Un nudo se alojó en la garganta del Fullbuster.

-Haré el viaje, lo haré y en menos tiempo… anciana, puedes cuidar de ella en mi ausencia?

La sanadora lo miró con ternura, pero él odió cómo lo vió, como si sus esfuerzos no fueran a servir para nada, como si el destino de la chica ya tuviera un desenlace claro.

La posibilidad cabreó al mago de hielo.

-Claro hijo, apresúrate.

El chico se acercó a la peliazul, estaba con una temperatura muy alta. Acarició su frente.

-No tienes permitido que te pase nada malo en mi ausencia. Escuchaste Juvia?

-Gray-sama…

El pelinegro creó una pequeña rosa de hielo y la colocó junto a Juvia. Era una promesa silenciosa.

Se apresuró a comenzar el viaje, gastó buena parte de sus ahorros para conseguir un carruaje impulsado por magia.

No se midió en empezar con la máxima potencia desde el principio, sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía lentamente fuerzas, pero no le importó, debía cubrir el viaje en el menor tiempo posible, cada minuto era valiosísimo para la Loxar.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino lo odiaba, pues a las 5 hrs de haber comenzado el viaje, una tormenta de nieve arrasadora se soltó.

El frío no era problema para el, pero tanta nieve en el camino significó un problema para las llantas del carruaje, pero el mago, en su desesperación, trató de ignorar las quejas del carruaje que se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

De un momento a otro, una las ruedas del carruaje, se zafó mientras que la otra patinó, el chico intentó detener el movimiento de estos, pero no pudo hacer mucho y terminaron cayendo por una pequeña pendiente.

Se quedó tumbado en el suelo tapizado de nieve. ¿Qué había hecho para pasar por todo esto? ¿En verdad no podría salvar a la Loxar? ¿La había acarreado hacia su fin? Se sentía maldecido, no quería pensar en que podría perderla, pero de pronto había sentido que el mundo se le vino encima. Los ojos le empezaron a arder.

Tan tonto, esa mujer que siempre le había querido en ese momento estaba esperando por su regreso, pero el no podía volver con las manos vacías, sin esperanza para la maga.

Pero en ese momento, sólo deseaba verla, verla y que ella corriera hacia él canturreando "Gray-sama" como siempre, y por primera vez, corresponderla.

-Oh vaya, pero en que situación tan lamentable te encuentras hermano!

Gray alzó la vista, creyendo que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Allí para frente a él, estaba Lyon Vastia, y tras él, la pequeña God Slayer, Chelia… Chelia!

-Lyon! Necesito tu ayuda!

Había pasado medio día desde que Gray había dejado a Juvia en manos de la curandera, y la maga de agua empeoraba a cada minuto.

La anciana intentaba mantener a raya la fiebre que aquejaba a la chica, pero sin mucho éxito.

Juvia sentía como a cada hora que pasaba se sentía más y más débil, trataba de mantener pensamientos coherentes, pero lo único que lograba era desear que Gray no se hubiera ido, que regresara pronto y la abrazara de nuevo.

Sintió como unas lágrimas tibias comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe.

-Juvia!

-Juvia chan!

-Juvia san!

La habitación se había llenado rápidamente de gente, pero la maga sólo fue consciente de que el Fullbuster se había arrodillado a su lado, y sostuvo su mano.

-Traje a Chelia, ella te salvará.

La Loxar siguió llorando, no podía creer el suave tono en el que Gray le hablaba, y su fría mano, fue un consuelo para el infierno ardiente que estaba atravesando.

Pronto fue capaz de distinguir las figuras de Lyon y Chelia, quienes la miraban sumamente preocupados.

La God Slayer se apresuró en su misión, comenzó purificando el sistema de la peliazul, librándola de las toxinas que había inhalado. Sería un proceso largo, pero lo lograría, así que pidió a ambos chicos y a la anciana, que las dejaran solas.

Mientras tanto, una conversación tenía lugar fuera de la cabaña. Dos hermanos, estaban recargados en un árbol.

-Gray… Dime, ¿Ya aceptaste tus sentimientos por Juvia?

-Uhm, no empieces con eso Lyon, no es el momento.

-No seas tonto, ahora es el mejor momento. Ahora que ella ha estado en peligro, deberías ya de haber comprendido tus sentimientos.

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Carajo Gray! No puedes seguir siendo tan imbécil! Yo me alejé de ella porque estoy seguro que en realidad correspondes sus sentimientos! Pero no puedo soportar el seguir viendo como ella sufre a causa de tu terquedad.

-Cállate Lyon, no tienes un carajo de idea sobre qué está pasando.

-Lo sé, porque eres mi hermano, pero ya debes dejar de castigarte por las cosas que pasaron, date cuenta que al negar tus propios sentimientos, estás lastimándola a ella.

-Uhm.

El Vastia comenzaba a desesperarse de verdad con su hermano, pero en ese momento salió Chelia.

-Juvia san ya está mejor! Sólo queda que guarde reposo.

Esas palabras trajeron mas alivio que la vida misma al Fullbuster, quien soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio, que no pasó desapercibido al Vastia.

-Excelente Chelia, como era de esperarse de ti. Debemos apresurarnos a volver

-Eh? Lyon acaso no quieres verla?

-No hace falta Chelia, lo mejor ahora es que no se sienta abrumada, debe descansar.

-Vale, Lyon yo te seguiré siempre.

Añadió muy feliz la pequeña maga.

-Gray, debes cuidar de ella.

-También tú, cuida de Chelia.

Después de despedirse de su hermano y Chelia, Gray entró a la cabaña.

Juvia estaba dormida tranquilamente, con aspecto de agotamiento, pero claramente en mejor estado.

El mago se sentó al lado de ella, un mechón de cabello atravesaba su rostro. Sin dudarlo, lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de la maga.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme sentir tan preocupado, tal vez deberé cuidarte más de ahora en adelante. Tonta.


	7. Araña

**Hola! Gracias por la espera, vengo a dejar el 7o capìtulo de mi querido primer Gruvia *n***

**Sé que tal vez he hecho sufrir mucho a nuestra adorada maga, pero todo el sufrir por fin verá su recompensa!**

**Por lo que ****_la advertencia_**** es que este capítulo está lleno de ****_lemon_****! No apto para personas sensibles D:**

**La verdad es que me cuesta un poco escribir lemon, pero no podía faltar en esta historia, sobre todo después de lo mal que lo ha pasado Juvia (?**

**También quiero agradecer enormemente a ****NoahhChan! ****Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, espero que te guste, pues tomé la sugerencia que me habías dado en el capítulo 5 (? Gracias por siempre dejar review, me hacen muy feliz :'3 **

**Gracias también a ****Julia Loxar ****siempre es hermoso saber que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia y encima de eso dejarme un comentario tan bonito como el tuyo. Gracias!**

**Ya no los entretengo más con mis discursos cursis, los dejo con el capítulo. Se aceptan sugerencias sobre qué les gustaría que pasara a continuación, pues sigo un poco bloqueada.**

**Besos y abrazos!**

-Gray-sama?

La maga se despertó de lo que sintió como un sueño de mil años, recordaba todo a medias. Volteó a su lado y allí estaba, su amor eterno, el mago mas fuerte para ella, aquél que sabía había dado todo para salvarla.

Con temor acarició su cabello, no recordaba haberlo visto así, con ese semblante tranquilo. Mientras dormía no fruncía el ceño, podía observar la armonía de su rostro, de su Gray-sama.

Pronto notó que lo único que ella llevaba puesto era un camisón, también sentía que había sudado mucho, pues moría de sed y el camisón olía a sudor.

Se sintió avergonzada y decidió que lo mejor era tomar un baño, no quería que Gray la viera asi. Pero cuando se levantó de la cama, el mago se despertó.

-Juvia, uhm… Qué haces? No debes levantarte, recién te recuperaste

-G-Gray-sama… Juvia quiere tomar un baño.

-No puedes esperar hasta mañana? Ya es muy tarde.

-Juvia se siente con muchas ganas de un baño Gray-sama…

En ese momento la peliazul puso esa adorable cara que sin notarlo se había vuelto una debilidad para Gray.

-Tch… déjame prepararte el baño entonces.

Juvia se sorprendió por la atención del mago de hielo, ella no era consciente del terror que había causado en el Fullbuster la posibilidad de perderla, no era consciente de que durante esas horas en que estuvo enferma, algo había despertado en el mago de hielo.

Gray no tardó en preparar la rústica bañera que había en la cabaña para que la peliazul tomara su baño, agregó al agua unas hierbas medicinales que le había obsequiado la anciana sanadora.

-El agua está lista Juvia, trata de no tardar demasiado para que puedas cenar antes de dormir.

-Gray-sama, Juvia puede hacer la cena.

-La haré en lo que tomas el baño.

-Pero Gray-sama

-Joder Juvia, déjame hacer algo por ti en lo que te recuperas!

Ya era demasiado para el Fullbuster el haberse sentido tan inútil, no quería ni pensar en qué diablos hubiera pasado si no se hubiera encontrado de casualidad a Lyon. Quería hacer algo para compensar su inutilidad.

También se sentía avergonzado, por lo que se apresuró en dejar a la maga a solas, para apresurarse a preparar la cena.

Juntó todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, y estaba a punto de comenzar a picar las verduras, cuando un grito que le heló la sangre salió del cuarto de baño. ¿Ahora qué?

Mil cosas llegaron a su cabeza mientras corría al baño. Pero al entrar, olvidando todas las reglas de educación, sólo se encontró a la Loxar parada frente a la tina, envuelta en una pequeña toalla.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-U-una araña

Juvia señaló a la tina, y efectivamente, de lado izquierdo de la tina, una enorme araña colgaba de su telaraña.

-Tonta

-Lo siento si lo preocupé Gray-sama… Pero Juvia odia las arañas y…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar su frase, pues el Fullbuster la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Tonta… No vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma.

El chico casi se sentía desmayar por el bajón de adrenalina al creer que algo malo le había pasado a la maga, así que se aferró fuertemente a los hombros de la chica que estaba abrazando.

-Gray-sama? Está bien?

-Claro que no estoy bien! No puedes andar por ahí sacándome estos sustos! Creí que te había pasado algo malo de nuevo!

-Lo siento Gray-sama yo…

El Fullbuster no encontró otra forma de calmar su ansiedad que sellando los labios de la maga con los suyos, fue como un reflejo. Debía sentir que ella estaba allí en ese momento, que estaba bien, sana y salva.

El contacto de sus labios creó en Gray una sensación totalmente nueva, sintió el pecho tibio, el estómago revuelto y la cabeza a punto de estallar. Los labios de la maga eran sumamente suaves, dulces. Entreabrió los labios para poder saborear la esencia de la maga y al mismo tiempo fue consciente del aroma que la rodeaba, era tan seductor que no sabía cómo era que nunca lo había notado.

Terminó aquel beso con un suave apretón, y se quedó mirando a la chica, que estaba sumamente roja, a punto de un colapso.

-Gray-sama? Eso… eso fue… Creo que en realidad Juvia murió y fue al cielo…

-No te atrevas ni a mencionar algo como eso

-Entonces… esto en verdad está pasando?

-Tu qué crees?

El chico esta vez sostuvo el rostro de la Loxar con ambas manos y la besó con mas seguridad. Aprisionó el labio inferior de ella para acariciarlo con la lengua, y pronto la maga dejó atrás su vergüenza, el momento con el que había fantaseado por fin estaba ocurriendo, y nunca se perdonaría si se desmayaba en ese instante.

Rodeó el cuello de su amado con ambas manos, sin pensar en que al hacer eso, la toalla que la cubría se caería.

Gray se quedó momentáneamente en shock al sentir que la toalla de la Loxar se había caído, pero al darse cuenta de que a Juvia parecía no importarle, decidió continuar.

Pronto su beso se hizo más apasionado, sus lenguas comenzaron un jugueteo constante, y eso hizo sentir más atrevido al Fullbuster, quien decidió bajar sus manos por la espalda de la maga, que era tan suave como el terciopelo, hasta llegar a su cintura, de donde la atrajo hacia el con fuerza.

Al hacer esto, pudo sentir sus blandos pechos contra su torso, despertando en él un deseo ardiente de seguir descubriendo todo lo que Juvia era.

Mientras Gray iba descubriendo en él un montón de bajos deseos, Juvia se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que ella estuviera completamente desnuda mientras que el chico iba todo vestido, no le molestaba nada. De hecho, le encantaba, era parte de su personalidad, de querer complacerlo siempre, lo que hacía que la situación actual fuera aún más excitante para ella.

El mago no pudo resistir más, y tomó a la chica en brazos. La llevó rápidamente al cuarto donde la depositó suavemente en la cama mientras la seguía besando y quedó encima de ella.

-Juvia yo…

-Gray-sama?

-Quiero que sepas antes que nada que yo…

-Que usted…?

-Que tú…

-Que yo…?

-Diablos, esto es tan difícil…

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama, usted intenta decir que siente lo mismo por Juvia?

-Uhm… Sí.

Un montón de mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de la maga de agua al escuchar esa afirmación.

-Juvia ahora lo sabe Gray-sama, y eso es suficiente para Juvia.

Esta vez, el mago de hielo sintió que el pecho le iba a estallar de felicidad, nunca había sido bueno expresando claramente sus sentimientos, y el hecho de que Juvia lo comprendiera tan bien, lo hacía feliz de una manera absoluta.

-Déjame compensar la frialdad con la que te he tratado hasta ahora.

Dijo eso y se volcó en una nueva misión, la de hacer que la maga comprendiera todo el amor que había despertado en él.

Comenzó a besar su blanco cuello, lamía y succionaba. Mientras que su mano izquierda se dio el gusto de acariciar sin temor los pechos de la maga.

Juvia no podía hacer nada, ella también quería participar en el intercambio de besos y caricias, pero las emociones que Gray estaba provocando en ella eran demasiadas, sólo podía sostener la espalda del chico mientras lo rasguñaba y eso absorbía todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía completamente sometida. Y no le molestaba.

Justo cuando estaba reuniendo fuerzas para comenzar a desnudar al chico, uno de sus pezones se vio atrapado en la boca del Fullbuster, lo que provocó una serie de gemidos incontrolables en la maga, pues Gray no se limitó a lamerlos, si no que los succionó, apretó y mordió gentilmente todo lo que quiso.

La maga decidió que era momento de empezar a tomar acción, pues podía sentir cómo cada vez estaba mas húmeda y un anhelo se alojó en su mente. Ella también quería disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo de su Gray-sama, por lo cual juntó fuerzas para quitarle la camisa que llevaba y bajarle el pantalón que vestía.

Pero al llegar a la última prenda, dudó un poco, pero eso fue suficiente para que Gray aprovechara a descender por su vientre.

-Gray-sama e-e-espere!

-Te tardaste mucho Juvia.

El chico comenzó a saborear el vientre de la chica, observó su ombligo y los delicados huesos en la cadera de la maga. Desde allí tenía una vista asombrosa, podía observar los blancos senos de la chica agitarse con su respiración mientras ella se cubría el completamente rostro rojo.

Sin dudar, introdujo delicadamente su lengua en la entrepierna de la peliazul, quien inmediatamente se arqueó. Complacido con el resultado, el Fullbuster continuó en su exploración de aquella sensible parte de Juvia.

-G-Gray sama….! Juvia no cree poder resistir mas… por favor…

El mago se sonrojó por la petición de la peliazul, pero después de todo, no quería negarse.

Se libró de la última prenda de ropa que llevaba y se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica bajo el.

-Juvia, probablemente esto te dolerá, por lo que si quieres que pare, lo haré. Está bien?

La chica solo asintió mientras atrajo de nuevo hacia ella al chico, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

Gray se acomodó entre las piernas de Juvia, y prosiguió a entrar en ella, donde inmediatamente encontró la resistencia que indicaba que era la primera vez de la maga. Tuvo miedo del dolor que la chica estaba a punto de sentir, el suficiente para pensar en desistir de todo en ese momento, pero Juvia enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Fullbuster y lo obligó a embestirla.

Un gritito salió de los labios de la Loxar.

-Tonta, te dije que podíamos ir despacio.

-N-no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia dejará de sentir dolor pronto.

Gray comenzó a moverse lentamente en lo que ella se acostumbraba a las nuevas sensaciones, y pronto dejó de poner cara de dolor.

-Gray-sama… etto… hay algo que Juvia quiere intentar si no le importa…

-Uhm?

Haciendo uso de la fuerza física que el Fullbuster había olvidado que poseía, Juvia cambió las posiciones en las que estaban para quedar ella arriba de él.

-Juvia?

La chica lo observó desde la posición vertical en la que estaba, y se sintió fuerte.

Segura de si misma, la Loxar comenzó a moverse, otorgándole a Gray una vista de primera, llena de emociones nuevas para los dos.

Continuaron toda la noche, llevando sus cuerpos al límite mientras explotaban todas las ideas que tenían. Gray descubrió entonces, que Juvia tenía mas imaginación de la que creía, y aunque nunca lo había creído posible, resultó que esa imaginación era muy beneficiosa para él.

La mañana llegó, llevando los primeros rayos de sol a su habitación.

Juvia estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Gray, quien continuaba despierto, tratando de grabar en su mente los recuerdos de la noche que acababa de pasar. No estaba seguro sobre si aquello había sido bueno o malo considerando la salud de la Loxar, pero sí lo estaba de que ambos estaban sumergidos en un estado de felicidad mas allá de lo creíble.

Sonrió.

Cuánto había venido a cambiar su vida esa mujer que descansaba desnuda sobre su torso.

La apretó mas fuerte contra él.

Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, debía mantenerla a su lado, ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella, no la dejaría alejarse.

Quitó los mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de la chica, y se acercó para susurrar algo que aún no se sentía capaz de decírselo estando ella despierta.

-Juvia, te adoro. Ahora eres lo más valioso en mi vida. Gracias.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! Antes que nada perdón por la ausencia. Estaba muy bloqueada.**

**Pero por fin mi mente se ha despejado y ya tengo idea de hacia dónde encaminaré la historia.**

**¿Van al día con el manga? El regreso de Gray me ha ayudado a continuar!**

**Bueno la advertencia de este capítulo es que también contiene ****_lemon _****no adecuado para mentes sensibles (?**

**Muchas gracias Noah Chan! Espero que sigas leyendo y perdona la demora por la actualización, y sí, yo también quiero que Gray ya demuestre sus sentimientos por Juvia TTwTT**

**Juvia Loxar, gracias por tu lindo review, espero que te guste este capítulo, disculpa igual el retraso.**

**Igual gracias a los que la han mandado a favoritos :DD**

**Les dejo el capítulo! Espero que les guste, y dejen bellos reviews para que me apure XD**

La maga de agua despertó después de lo que había sentido como siglos… Se levantó algo desubicada, y de pronto notó los brazos en los que estaba dormida. Volteó y allí estaba, tan perfecto. Su mago de hielo.

Los recuerdos llegaron pronto, la noche anterior había sido por mucho la mas especial para la maga. Por fin había sido correspondida. Muy correspondida.

-Al fin despiertas.

-¿Gray sama? ¿Lleva mucho despierto?

La idea de que el chico llevara rato observándola la avergonzó, pero también la emocionó bastante.

-Un rato. El baño está listo.

Es verdad… Anoche se supone que ella se bañaría antes de dormir… Y después todo sucedió.

-¿Gray sama?

-¿Ajá?

-¿se bañaría con Juvia?

Al chico la propuesta lo tomó desprevenido, al parecer la maga no estaba nada avergonzada por los recuerdos, como él. Que al rememorar la noche anterior, se desconocía un poco. ¿Quién era ese chico que había aceptado y contribuido a todas las ideas de la maga? Había sido como una experiencia extra corporal. Se había convertido en alguien diferente… O tal vez simplemente había dejado que ese lado de él aflorara. Y le había gustado.

-Supongo que sí.

El mago se levantó de la cama para buscar unas toallas, le ofreció una a la peliazul y se apresuraron a entrar a la bañera.

La Loxar sintió aquél baño como una bendición, se sentía adolorida por la enfermedad y sumamente agotada por la noche anterior. Y la bañera estaba llena de hierbas medicinales que representaron un alivio a sus dolencias.

Por otra parte, estaba de frente a aquél chico que llevaba tanto adorando. Él relajaba sus brazos a los costados de la tina, pero volteaba la mirada, sonrojado, no sabía si por el vapor o porque estaba avergonzado. Ella sostenía sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo, mirando al chico, curiosa.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-Juvia se pregunta si acaso está viviendo un sueño.

-Uhm, pues lamento decepcionarte pero no es así.

La maga sonrió como si fuera Navidad, y el chico sintió como su corazón cantaba. Todo eso era nuevo para él.

-¿Gray sama quiere que Juvia le prepare el desayuno?

El chico recordaba claramente el desastre que la maga era en la cocina, sin embargo si aquello representaba un anhelo de la maga estaba dispuesto a comer lo que sea que preparara.

-Uhm, si eso quieres… Pero antes ven acá.

El mago atrajo a la Loxar contra su pecho. Estaba avergonzado pero quería sentirla cerca de él, la noche anterior había nacido una nueva necesidad en su mente, la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Ambos permanecieron así un rato, Juvia estaba recostada en su pecho y él la abrazaba de la cintura. Su cuerpo mojado representaba toda una atracción para el mago. Pero seguía preocupado por su salud. Tendría que ofrecerle primero un buen desayuno a la peliazul, no estaba seguro que tan débil seguía la chica.

Salieron de la bañera, y en lo que la peliazul se vestía, Gray se apresuró con el desayuno

-¡Gray sama! Dijo que dejaría que Juvia se encargara del desayuno.

-Sigues débil, sólo es el desayuno, siéntate y come.

La maga no quiso seguir discutiendo y se apresuró a comer, debía admitirlo, estaba hambrienta y seguía algo exhausta.

-Bajaré a hacer un trabajo para la sanadora del pueblo y regreso en un rato.

-Juvia va con usted Gray sama

-No… debes reposar.

-Pero estar aquí sola es aburrido para Juvia

-Déjame cuidarte un poco tonta.

-Pero…

-Shhh… Sólo esta vez ¿Vale?

-¿Promete Gray sama llevar a Juvia a todas las demás misiones?

-Lo prometo

El mago se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-Regreso pronto.

La Loxar, resignada y al mismo tiempo inmensamente feliz, optó por tratar de arreglar la cabaña, limpió el cuarto, el baño y la cocina.

Por más que el Fullbuster le dijera que estaba despierta, no podía evitar sentirse en un sueño. Estaba allí, arreglando la casa para cuando él regresara. Le había dicho que la quería, la había besado y le había hecho el amor. Era como estar casados.

Esa idea le recordó algo…

Regresó al cuarto y buscó en su maleta hasta encontrarlo, un pequeño conjunto de encaje que Erza le había regalado, y una vestido transparente para dormir que le había obsequiado Lucy.

Observó avergonzada el regalo de la rubia, le había dicho que se llamaba Baby Doll, era de color negro, transparente, con unos moños en los tirantes, y una pieza inferior tan pequeña que la maga dudaba que fuera realmente algo que se podría poner.

Pero no iba a dudar, se sentía valiente.

Se apresuró a cambiarse, y al mirarse al espejo, se desconoció un poco.

A ella le gustaba usar ropa que no mostrara tanto de su piel. Y aquel vestidito prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

El negro contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, y le concedía un aspecto más adulto. Decidió dejar de verse al espejo antes de que se avergonzara demasiado. Se sujetó el cabello y decidió esperar por el regreso del Fullbuster.

Sin embargo el chico comenzó a tardar y ella se empezó a sentir ridícula. Pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su ánimo. Decidió comenzar a preparar chocolate caliente para cuando el mago regresara.

Gray se molestó un poco al notar que la misión tardaría más de lo previsto. Quería regresar pronto a la cabaña con la Loxar.

Se apresuró y a las 6 de la tarde logró regresar. Abrió la puerta y casi se va de espaldas.

La maga lo estaba esperando parada frente a la puerta. Llevaba un provocativo baby doll de color negro que dejaba a la vista todo. Sus suaves pechos se agitaban con la respiración agitada de la maga.

-B-bienvenido a casa Gray sama

El chico tragó saliva. Ella estaba mal si creía que podía presentarse así ante él sin consecuencias.

En 5 segundo el prácticamente se desnudó. Tomó a la chica del rostro y la besó. Era interesante todos esos bajos instintos que el Fullbuster estaba descubriendo en él.

Le gustaba ver a la chica vestida de esa forma, con ese color que contrastaba tanto su piel, y sobre todo, le encantaba el fácil acceso que le proporcionaba al cuerpo de la maga.

Guió a la peliazul al sofá de la sala, la sentó y sujetó sus manos con hielo atrás de su espalda.

-G-gray sama?

-Creo que deberás asumir las consecuencias por querer provocarme Juvia…

Él empezó por besar su cuello, con esa piel tan tersa y ese sabor tan profundo que lo cautivaba, fue bajando por su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a bajar el tirante con la boca mientras sus manos se entretenían en los pechos de la chica, pero como las manos de la maga estaban sujetas, optó por morder hasta que se rompieron los tirantes del vestidillo. Aunque debía admitir que era una pena arruinar tan bonito conjunto. En fin. Luego le compraría otro.

La parte superior del baby doll de resbaló por el torso de la maga al desaparecer los tirantes, dejando expuestos los grandes pechos de alabastro de la Loxar, los cuales no tardaron en ser atrapados por los labios y dedos del mago.

Juvia estaba sumamente excitada por todas las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, y también disfrutaba el descubrir que el mago de hielo guardaba en su mente muchas más perversiones de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

Se dejó someter con gusto, ya habría oportunidades para que ella tuviera el control, pero ahora disfrutaba enormemente complaciéndolo.

Él solía comportarse con ella como una persona independiente, y el hecho de que ahora él necesitara de ella, le llenaba el corazón.

Fue sintiendo como el Fullbuster deslizó su lengua por sus piernas, centrando su atención en la parte interior de sus muslos. Podía sentir claramente cómo se derretía, y después cómo el chico de deshizo de la parte inferior jalándola con violencia.

Qué triste. Acababa de perder un lindo regalo.

Aunque no podía sentir auténtica tristeza en una situación así.

El mago de hielo estaba saboreando completamente la intimidad de la chica, hasta que no pudo resistirse más y la recostó en el sofá tiernamente.

-Juvia…

-¿Gray sama?

-Yo… en verdad te quiero.

La chica sintió que iba explotar de felicidad, y placer. Ella lo sabía, sabía que él la quería, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía tan claramente.

-Juvia también lo quiere Gray sama.

-Juvia…

-¿Uhm?

-Quiero escucharte gritar mucho…

La Loxar se sonrojó completamente, hoy su Gray sama estaba muy sincero.

Pronto sintió como comenzó a embestirla, primero suavemente y cada vez de forma mas desesperada.

Y ella lo complació. No trató de controlar sus gritos y gemidos.

Aquella noche también estuvieron bastante creativos, y el hecho de hacerlo en un lugar diferente les emocionó bastante.

La mañana los encontró aún medio adormilados en el sofá. Ella estaba recostada completamente sobre él, y el Fullbuster la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Gray sama… Aquél baby doll era un regalo de Lucy…

-¿Por qué Lucy te regala esas cosas? Ah bueno… Tal vez algún día se lo agradezca, te lo repondré.

-Parece que a Gray sama le gustan esas cosas…

-Uhhm… Creo que deberíamos comenzar el entrenamiento pronto.

Juvia sonrió ante el hecho de que el chico había evadido la pregunta. También estaba feliz de pensar en entrenar con él.

Esa vida que estaba logrando le gustaba, por fin parecía que sus anhelos se cumplían.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo las cosas comenzaran a ponerse densas de nuevo para ponerle emoción (?**

**Opiniones, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son recibidas (?**

**Esperaré sus reviews :DD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Holaaaaaaa! Pequeñas criaturas del bosque(?  
Perdón perdón perdón por tener tan abandonada la historia (y todos mis fics en general uvu)  
No sé, cosas difíciles de la vida.  
En fin muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y los reviews, Nina! por ti actualizo! he visto tu más reciente review y me agarró la culpa  
Planeo que el siguiente sea el último cap, lo dejaré en donde continúa el manga.  
Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero no me odien demasiado y sigan dejando reviews uwu**_

_**POV JUVIA LOXAR**_

_Día 95 después de la disolución de Fairy Tail. (d.F.T.)_

Hoy fue un día muy feliz para Juvia, por fin después de mucho practicar, Juvia es capaz de preparar un desayuno decente para Gray-sama. Juvia preparó unos buenos omelettes con un montón de fruta picada. A Gray-sama le gusta comer mucha fruta antes de ir a entrenar, dice que eso mejora el rendimiento.

Fuimos a entrenar de nuevo al bosque, Gray-sama le está enseñando a Juvia cómo manejar mejor el frío. Estamos sincronizando nuestra magia. ¡Juvia cree que eso es muy romántico!

Él ayuda a Juvia a enfriar la temperatura del ambiente a través de la humedad del medio. Eso es algo muy práctico, pues ayuda al uso de la magia de Gray sama.

Pero Juvia no quería quedarse atrás, la magia de hielo tiene muchos potenciadores a través de la magia de agua. ¡Nuestra magia es tan compatible! No hay duda de que Juvia fue hecha para Gray-sama, ese don que Juvia creyó tan maldito, ahora tiene mucho sentido.

Juvia quedó agotada por el entrenamiento, aunque Gray-sama apenas y se quejó.

Cuando regresamos, me encuentro con un bonito juego de lencería negra en el cuarto de baño. El negro se ha vuelto el color favorito de Gray-sama.

Juvia es feliz modelando cada conjunto que Gray sama consigue, aunque siempre termina destrozado en el suelo.

Parece un sueño, Gray sama le hace el amor cada noche a Juvia, y Juvia jamás se había sentido tan amada.

_Día 123 d.F.T. _

Hoy mientras entrenábamos a Gray sama le ha dado mucha migraña, debe ser algo muy doloroso pues él nunca evade un entrenamiento, ni siquiera aquél día que Juvia dislocó sin querer el brazo de Gray sama con un ataque demasiado fuerte.

En la noche tampoco ha querido hacerle el amor a Juvia, dijo que la cabeza le molestaba demasiado.

_Día 135 d.F.T._

Hoy Juvia despertó y Gray sama no estaba. En su lugar Juvia sólo encontró una nota "regreso mas tarde, te adoro", eso ha dejado a Juvia muy inquieta, y aunque Juvia esperó todo el día ansiosa confiando en ese pequeño "te adoro" Gray sama no ha regresado.

_Día 136 d.F.T._

Cuando Juvia despertó había un olor dulzón y corrió a la cocina, allí estaba Gray sama sirviendo panquecas calientes. Juvia se arrojó a los brazos de Gray sama

-Hey, perdona por regresar tan tarde, llegué y dormías, no quise levantarte.  
-Juvia ha estado muy preocupada por usted Gray sama  
-Lo sé, pero no seas tonta, te he preparado el desayuno de recompensa por ser tan buena.  
-Juvia quiere otra cosa para desayunar…

Después de eso hemos hecho el amor tan precioso como siempre. Gray sama vuelve a ser el de siempre, Juvia está tan aliviada.

_Día 170 d.F.T._

Los dolores de cabeza de Gray sama han regresado, hoy mientras entrenábamos unas marcas negras se han esparcido por el costado de Gray sama.

Juvia ha insistido en que Gray sama visite a la curandera de la aldea, pero él insiste en que no es nada importante.

Gray sama se ha encerrado todo el resto del día en una pequeña bodega de la cabaña.

_Día 190 d.F.T._

Juvia no sabe que hacer, Gray sama desaparece varios días a la semana, las marcas de su costado ya no se van nunca, y cada vez está más irritable, no es grosero con Juvia, pero está tan distante de nuevo… Juvia no sabe que más hacer, Gray sama ya no quiere dormir a lado de Juvia. Juvia hecha tanto de menos a todos los del gremio. Seguro Natsu y Lucy sabrían que hacer con Gray sama, y Erza san llevaría por la fuerza a Gray sama a revisarse.

Juvia los extraña tanto… ha empezado a llover de nuevo.

_Día 205 d.F.T._

La última semana ha sido un sueño de nuevo, en cuanto Gray sama ha notado que la lluvia seguía por días, ha regresado a ser un Sol para Juvia, se disculpó por sus actitudes y ha dicho que Juvia no tenía que preocuparse, que sólo estaba tratando se incrementar su magia, pero que quería a Juvia.

Dijo que como Juvia ha estado triste por su culpa, iremos a unas aguas termales.  
Ha traído un baby doll negro de nuevo para Juvia.


End file.
